The Titans
The Titans were a race of powerful God-like beings who ruled the world in ancient times. The three known Titans were Cronus, Demitrius and Meta. It is unknown if there are other Titans still imprisoned. History Approximately 1000 BC, the Elders saw the Titans as a risk to the world and themselves. However, by this time the Titans were so powerful they couldn't be vanquished. With no other option, the Elders released a vapor that turned several mortals into powerful beings. With these new powers, these mortals were able to entomb the Titans in ice and end their reign of terror. They stayed trapped until 2003, when a demon released two of them in hopes of using them to take over the Underworld. The Titans Demitrius, and Meta had other ideas, and quickly vanquished the demon. Their ultimate goal was to seek revenge against the Elders and regain control of the world. Despite Meta's protest, Demitrius went into the sky and freed Cronus with lightning. Their first step then was to turn two Whitelighters to stone, and steal their abilities to orb, as it was the only way to get "up there." Chris Perry came from the future to warn the Charmed Ones of the danger. However, by the time they realized what was happening, the Titans had managed to orb up and kill numerous Elders, with the survivors seeking refuge on Earth. To fight them, Leo Wyatt went up to release the Gods from an urn kept in a vault and give their powers to the Charmed Ones. He did so with considerable trepidation; after defeating the Titans, the Gods got carried away by their powers and forced humans to worship them. However, he figured that the Charmed Ones had enough humanity and control to not be overwhelmed. The Titans later returned to find him, sensing someone was left up there, but he managed to escape. The Titans eventually tracked down the Charmed Ones. However, Piper, using her powers as the Goddess of Earth, opened a hole in the ground that swallowed the Titans, destroying them once and for all. Leo and Cole went to the cave sometime between 2009 and 2010 to investigate a matter where mortals mysteriously turned to stone with magic as old as Ancient Greece. There were more Titans in another part of the ice cave and they were confirmed to still be imprisoned."Let Gorgons Be Gorgons" Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Whirling:' The ability to teleport through gusts or twisters of wind. *'Power Absorption:' The ability to absorb the magical powers of other beings. The Titans absorbed the ability to orb from Whitelighters to enter the Heavens. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location and presence of other magical beings. *'Elemental Powers:' Each Titan possessed one or more powerful and destructive elemental powers, including Atmokinesis, Electrokinesis and Pyrokinesis. *'Individual Powers:' Additionally, the Titans presumably possessed more individual powers, such as Meta, who possessed the power of Petrification. ;Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical harm. Meta was resistant but not immune to the potions used against her. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain magical powers, spells or potions. *'Immortality:' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Invincibility:' Protects the possessor from any physical or magical harm. Appendices BOS_Titans.jpg BOS_Titans_02.jpg Book_of_shadows_-titans.jpg Book of Shadows Titans :In the days of Ancient Greece the Titans were :God-like beings who ruthlessly ruled the earth. :Like other magical beings their powers were tied :to their emotions but on a much grander scale. :A burst of Titan rage could spark a massive :earthquake or a hurricane of epic proportions. ---- :The mortals of the era were terrified :by these beings' abilities and worshiped them :as Gods in the hopes of appeasing them. :Ultimately the Titans could not be vanquished :and the only way they could be stopped was :by magically entombing them in ice, an act which :brought an end to their terrible reign. Spell to Release the Titans :Emergo dormio lebertus chilus dechio! Gallery 5x22Cronus.png| 5x22Demitrius.png| 5x22Meta.png 5x22Spell.png| 5x22P3.png| 5x22P4.png| 5x22P16.png| 5x22P28.png| 5x23P25.png| 5x23P33.png| 5x23P47.png| 5x23P50.png| Notes and Trivia *Cronus is the only Titan in the show to have a direct mythological counterpart; Demitrius and Meta are original characters created for the show (though Meta's name is similar to Metis, a Titaness who was the mother of the goddess Athena). *While there are twelve Titans in mythology, along with their children, only three Titans appeared on the show. It is later mentioned in "Let Gorgons Be Gorgons" that more Titans are still imprisoned. *In "The Wedding from Hell", Hecate called upon Asteria and Perses, two Titans from mythology and the parents of the mythological Hecate. Appearances The Titans appeared in a total of 2 episodes throughout the course of the series: References Titans, The Category:Mythological Characters Category:Evil Titans, The Category:Gods Category:Articles derived from novel content